listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Superhero Movies of 2016
Marvel Cinematic Universe Captain America - Civil War * Howard Stark - Head smashed by Bucky. * Maria Stark - Strangled by Bucky. * Brock Rumlow (Crossbones) - Blew himself up with a suicide bomb on his vest, taking civilians with him (although he was trying to take Captain America with him instead). * Vasily Karpov - Drowned in a sink by Zemo. * Margaret "Peggy" Carter - Died of old age in her sleep. * T'Chaka - Killed in explosion of terrorist bombing arranged by Zemo, framing Bucky. Doctor Strange * Sol Rama - Stabbed by a Zealot with Space Shard. * Daniel Drumm - Killed by Kaecilius. * Lucian - While in the astral plane, electrocuted by Strange with defibrillator energy. * The Ancient One ''- Stabbed by Kaecilius then thrown through a portal, mortally wounding her from the fall. * ''Wong ''- Killed in the Battle of the Hong Kong Sanctum (but later resurrected when Strange turned back time). * ''Stephen Strange (Doctor Strange) ''- Killed dozens of times in many different ways by Dormammu due to a time loop. (Each and every death was reversed) * '''Kaecilius' - Absorbed into the Dark Dimension by Dormammu. Debatable; the exact nature of this is not revealed and he may still be alive (though when he is last seen, particles are still flying off him so it is debatable) X-Men Deadpool * Mutate - Accidently killed when Deadpool burned the facility they where in. * The Recruiter - Killed off-screen by Deadpool. * Bandhu - Killed when Dopinder crashed into a truck. * Weapon X Mercenaries - Killed by Deadpool, Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead. * Francis Freeman (Ajax) - Shot by Deadpool. X-Men - Apocalypse * Famine - Accidently killed herself while defending Apocalypse. (Takes place in prologue) * War - Crushed by rubble during the destruction of the Pyramid. (Takes place in prologue) * Pestilence - Crushed by rubble during the destruction of the Pyramid. (Takes place in prologue) * Death - Crushed by rubble during the destruction of the Pyramid. (Takes place in prologue) * Blob - Slashed in the head by Angel at a fight club. * Nina Gurzsky - Accidently shot by a Polish Cop with an arrow. * Magda Gurzsky - Accidently shot by a Polish Cop with an arrow. * Polish Officers - Throats slashed by Magneto using his daughters locket. * Alex Summers (Havoc) - During the kidnapping of Xavier, Alex attempted to stop Apocalypse with a powerful energy blast. Apocalypse dodged the blast, causing it to hit a generator. The resulting explosion kills Alex. * Weapon X Soldiers - Slashed by Wolverine. * Warren Worthington III (Angel) - Attempted to attack the X-Men on their jet. He lunged at Night Crawler, who teleported before Angel reached him. He was then trapped inside the jet and was killed when it crashed into the ground below due to Jean's telekinesis. * En Sabah Nur (Apocalypse) - Attempted to kidnap Xavier again. However Magneto, Cyclops and Storm defended him and weakened Apocalypse. With his armour removed, Jean Grey used her Dark Phoenix powers to disintegrate him. DC Extended Universe Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice * Thomas Wayne - Shot by Joe Chill. * Martha Wayne - Shot by Joe Chill. * Jack O'Dwyer - Killed when the Wayne Financial Building was destroyed by either Superman's or Zod's Heat Vision. * James "Jimmy" Olsen - Shot in the head by General Amajagh. * General Amajagh - Tackled through a building by Superman. * Cesar Santos - Stabbed in the stomach by a prison inmate under Luthor's command. * Wallace Keefe ''- Had a bomb planted in his wheelchair by Lex Luthor, killing him and everyone else is the Capitol Building, except for Superman. * ''Senator June Finch - Killed in the explosion of the Capitol Building. * Senator Barrows - Killed in the explosion of the Capitol Building. * Senator Purrington - Killed in the explosion of the Capitol Building. * Mercedes Graves - Killed in the explosion of the Capitol Building. * Anatoli Knyazev - Had his flamethrower pack damaged by Batman, causing him to incinerate. * Doomsday '- Stabbed through the chest by Superman with a Kryptonite spear, killing him. * ''Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Stabbed by one of Doomsday's spikes while exposed to Kryptonite. (Revived) Suicide Squad * Monster T - Shot in the head by Joker. * Christopher Weiss/Slipknot - Had his nanite explosive detonated by Flag when he tried to escape from him. * Jonny Frost - Presumably killed when Waller shot down the Joker's helicopter. * Van Criss - Presumably killed when Waller shot down the Joker's helicopter. * Lieutenant Edwards - Manually detonated explosives, sacrificing himself to destroy Incubus. * '''Incubus- Destroyed in the explosion caused by Edwards. * Chato Santana (El Diablo) - Killed in the explosion that destroyed Incubus. * Enchantress - Heart crushed by Flag in order to free June.